Unitix, Faeries United
by Winx 4 Life
Summary: Finding out you're a fairy, eh, no big deal. Learning that everything you believed in is real and a group of villains are after you and they aren't afraid to kill you? Huge deal! If only that was the half of it for Unitix. Rewritten.
1. Day of Fates

**Unitix, Faeries United- Arc 1**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow S.r.l and Viacom, we don't own and or profit from anything. This story does not reflect the views of the writers, and before you ask, this didn't actually happen.  
><strong>

**Authors' Note: Unitix has been rewritten.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1- Day of Fates**

* * *

><p>Growing up we often find ourselves believing in things our elders tell us isn't reality, but fiction. But there are times when the two emerge and form a new reality, one full of endless possibilities. Things we never had though could be real are so, and things we believe were true are proven wrong. This is a story about three best friends from Earth; Angie, Ella and Alexis, who learn that sometimes what is real isn't reality and fiction can fly off the pages.<p>

All you have to do is close your eyes, open your heart and believe in what can be. That is if you aren't afraid on what resides on the other side.

But before you can understand what is being said, we must go back to when our heroes believed everything they had known was true, and before their lives became forever changed into a epic ongoing battle of good versus evil; truly a magical adventure.

* * *

><p>A sixteen-year-old girl by the name of Angie entered her bedroom, preparing herself for a new days' adventure of being homeschooled. Pink light filtered onto the tiled hall way, due to the intense colour of her walls, which were decorated with carefully painted black paw prints. She headed to her desk and sat down at her comfy black swivel chair, pulling open her laptop, and looking at her inspiration board in front of her. It was cluttered with drawings of anime people, photographs of dogs, and other animals, and other random doodads, such as a little purple penguin, a ninja, a dinosaur and a florescent green cap to her favorite energy drink. Most of all, there were her drawings of faeries carefully pinned along the wide bulletin board, most of which were clothed in bright glittery clothes, and cute go-go boots. The Winx Club.<p>

Angie had loved faeries, ever since she was little, and despite the fact she was in her mid-teens, she still believed they were real. Perhaps in the form of butterflies, maybe trapped in a magical world, or maybe even invisible! The possibilities were endless, but she still wished she could meet one someday.

As her thoughts wandered, she heard her bedroom door open and her younger brother Joseph come in and shuffle over to her desk.

"You're up early." Angie commented to her sleepy brother.

"Yeah, decided I wanted to get school done early this morning." he replied, mid-yawn.

"Well, go get started!" Angie laughed, turning around to see her messy-haired brother looking extremely tired. "Or go take a nap." she added.

She turned back to her computer as the welcome page popped up on her computer screen, asking for her password. She quickly typed out the long string of letters and numbers, glancing back to make sure her brother didn't see, and then began checking her emails. Nothing of great importance showed up in her email as her eyes scanned the list of bolded messages. Site chat messages, Blog updates, etc. all regarding her Winx Club fan site filled the majority of the page, but one message came to view in her vision that struck out to her. An email from Rainbow - the company that produced her favorite show Winx Club! Eyes widening in anticipation, she quickly clicked the link. As her eyes scanned the words contained in the message, she let out a choked squeak of delight, making Joseph jump in surprise behind her.

Joseph looked at his sister, deciding not to even bother asking why she had squeaked, he waved his hand. "Sisters can't live with them..."

Normally Angie wouldn't have allowed him to continue on with that statement, but not today! She was now in much too good of a mood to let anything bother her her in the slightest. She could hardly hold in her excitement as she read the email over and over again. No matter how many times she read it didn't seem real.

_Bing! _Sounded Angie's computer, startled out her excited trance, Angie looked down to find she had two IMs awaiting her response. She grinned as she saw who they belonged to; her best friends, Ella and Alexis.

A grin formed on her face as she read the two glowing messages.

**Ella: Angie? Did you get that email too?**

**Alexis: Did you?**

Angie giggled; it seemed she hadn't been the only one to receive the message.

**Angie: Yeah, I did. Can you believe it?**

**Alexis: NO! This is so exciting! I just talked to my family, they said I could go. What about you girls?**

**Ella: Mine said yes as well, but they did act a little strange when I told them where it was... **  
><strong>Angie: ?<strong>  
><strong>Alexis: Whoa, Ella! Mine too!<strong>

Angie sat back for a while and read what her friends where saying, as she began to wonder what her own parents would say about it, would they even let her go?

Her email updated itself, one new message. Angie looked at the bolded message, seeing that the email address didn't look familiar at all. Usually she wouldn't pay much mind to something like this, but for some reason this email gave off a different feeling. One that made her feel cold inside, deciding not to even open the non-subjected email, she marked it as spam.


	2. The Phoenix Con

**Chapter 2- The Phoenix Con**

* * *

><p>Angie frantically dug through her small, colorful closet trying to find just the right outfit for such a big day. It was still nearly impossible to believe, but she had been invited to a Winx Club convention in Las Vegas! Even more impossibly so, her parents let her chip in her money for the drive to the big exciting city.<p>

She finally threw on her favorite band T-shirt and jeans, and, considering the outlook for the weather, a warm hoodie. She looked out her full length window at the deep gray clouds gliding across the very dim sunlight. She wished the weather would match her mood right now!

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the sun was beginning to touch the horizon as Angie, Joseph and her parents stepped out of their car in the big city of Nevada. "Oi, this place is so cool! I can't wait to check into the motel." She thrust her suitcase out of the trunk and dumped it on the gravely parking lot, the little rocks crunching under the weight.<p>

"Well, let's get going then." her Dad smiled enthusiastically as he pulled the family bag out of the trunk. Despite the fact that her parents - or brother weren't exactly hard-core Winx fans like herself, Angie figured they would enjoy the short vacation.

Up the stairs and into the small, but cozy motel the family of four finally arrived. Their luggage, varying greatly in size lined the sandy-tan walls, and their over-night bags were strewn across the violet-and-green bed covers and couch. "Looks like we've made ourselves at home already." Angie's mother sighed, eying the disarray of luggage.

Angie trotted up to her distressed Mom and gave her a big hug. "Thank you for taking us here, you guys. I still can't believe you'd agree to something as crazy as this! And don't worry Mom; we'll get things tidied up soon enough."

Her Dad looked up at her with a somewhat uncomfortable expression creasing across his face. "Well, we had business to take care of here anyway - so don't worry about it."

Angie cocked her head slightly in confusion. She caught her mother's urgent "Shush!" look as she tilted her view. Glancing down at the alarm clock on the bedside table, she jumped slightly. "Wow it's late! I suppose I'd better get to bed so I can make it tomorrow morning!"

"Good idea!" Dad commented plopping down with a relieved sigh. "You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." and strangely enough, she could have sworn she heard his silent whisper. "A little bigger than you think."

The next morning, Angie had her jeans and leather jacket on in a flash as her family sleepily followed suit. To help bring some fresh air in the room, she opened one of the tall windows and looked out at the dark sky. It was 8:00 AM - but the sun was shrouded by thick black clouds, and the thin air was cold and bitter. Outside, she could see the ground damp by the rainstorm that night, and the trees dripping silently from the last drops sitting on the green leaves. It certainly was a gloomy day for those who wished to be outside, but the thought of the convention raised her spirits and made her day look brighter. "Rain's always nice anyway." She reminded herself.

It wasn't long before the family was in the car and on their way to the big event, and Angie couldn't me more excited... or nervous. Who knew who might be there? She had several Winx-fan friends online - so the possibilities were endless. She looked out the window to see a big tan building with red trim and large black double doors quickly come into view. However, what told her this was the place was the long line of girls, boys, teens and adults that had gathered in front of the doors, some holding a Winx doll or two, others with Winx T-shirts on - and still more with signs they had made by hand with slogans such as 'Go Winx', 'Number 1 Fan below' and things like that. Aside from that, a huge snow-white banner was pinned atop the doors, reading "Nickelodeon Convention". This was definitely the place!

She looked through the crowd for anyone she recognized as her Dad pulled up into the parking lot and unlocked the doors. As she spotted Ella, her Dad said, "well, this is your stop! You have some friends here, right? We're going to drop you off and run some errands if that's alright."

She squeaked her thanks and darted out of the car to meet her friend. There stood a girl with long auburn hair, wearing a purple tank top and jeans. How she could withstand the cold without sleeves was beyond her. She dashed up to her friend, who had her back turned and tapped her on the shoulder. Ella whirled around and jumped in surprise. "Ellaa!" Angie greeted warmly as she gave her friend a hug.

"Angiiee!" Ella laughed, wearing a bright smile. "It's great to finally meet you in person!" She added.

"You too!" Angie replied, looking around through the elated crowd again. "Seen Alexis around yet?"

"Not yet, though she should be here soon. Five minutes 'till the doors open."

As if on cue, off in the distance of the parking lot, a girl with long, sunny blonde hair stepped out of a mini-van - her bright blue eyes wide as they scanned the crowd, clearly looking for the two girls. "Over here, Lexi!" Angie shouted, ignoring the stares of the little kids around her as she and Ella waved their arms to get her attention. Alexis' eyes darted to where they were standing, and she quickly ran to meet them.

"Hey... You... Guys." She panted, with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Before the girls could respond, the large black doors began to creak open, and two people holding the doors open came into view, framing the massive room ahead. Long tables covered in clean white cloth lined the sides of the room, leaving even-spaced gaps for small glass doors, clearly used for conferences. People swarmed the tables, excitedly chatting as they looked at the displays cluttered along the tables. Beautiful dolls covered in glass cases, fun books, games and little TVs with sneak-peeks being viewed littered the nearest tables. Large cardboard cutouts of Nickelodeon characters (Bloom and Stella included!) lined the walls, and even more stood propped up at the corners of tables.

Children dashed here and there, pulling on their parents sleeves to get pictures of this and that. One kid tried to climb on a SpongeBob cutout, but was quickly shooed away by a manager. Angie looked to her side to see Ella and Alexis looking just as enthralled as herself as their eyes darted around the room. At that moment, she wished she could have more than just two eyes!

The group of girls paced over to the large Winx-table and gaped at the awesome new plans for merchandise and snapped pictures of the beautiful dolls with their cell-phones - all of which had at least on random person walking through the picture. Who knew there could be so many Winx-fans!

A girl about their age stood next to the group and smiled warmly at them. "Glad to see other Winx-fans around my age! What are your names?"

Ella stepped forward. "I'm Ella, this is Alexis - and the girl right over there looking through that coloring book is Angie. Pleasure to meet you." At the sound of her name, Angie trudged forward through the crowd and stood next to Ella.

The girl hesitated for a minute before asking. "You wouldn't happen to be the owners of Winx 4 Life would you? I'm a Winx-blogger too and am a big fan of the site!"

It was then that Angie's head starting pounding. The room around her began to feel like a blur, and the sounds seemed to blend together like someone watching too many television programs at once. She barely made out her friend saying, "Well thanks! Glad you like it... Angie?" as she collapsed to the floor. Her friends kneeled next to her and didn't seem to notice the crowd splitting apart and making a dash for the door. Someone speaking into the megaphone began to alert the people inside to evacuate the building, but to Angie, it sounded less than a blur. One sound seemed to filter through the bustle, a constant throbbing, pounding sound coming from somewhere near them.

She finally looked up to see a red glimmer forming behind her friends with sparks sparsely erupting from the sides. The little gleam of red began to form into a long oval shape, and those left in the building quickly dashed out. Ella and Alexis tried to pull Angie to her feet, but she felt like someone had hit her in the head and given her sleep-medications, making her unable to stay steady. She took in shaky breaths as her friends tried to get her to snap out of it, and the red light in front of her bulged so that three dark forms seemed to appear behind it.

As three people stepped out of what appeared to be a portal, Angie's vision cleared and she quickly stood up. "Angie?" Ella asked, looking rather alarmed. "You should sit back down, you don't look too good."

Alexis helped her back down to the floor and murmured, "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Look behind you!" Angie shouted as the three forms came into full view. They were three guys, that looked but a year or two older than herself - but something was very strange about them. (Other than the fact that they had just stepped out of a flaming portal that is!) They were dressed in old-fashioned armour, one carrying a sword that almost looked like it was on fire, another, a bow that looked oddly like it had been fashioned from vines, and the last with what looked like a rather swirly looking stick. What was most odd was their pointed ears.

Angie shot up again and stepped ahead of her friends. "Okay, if this is some kind of 'cool publicity stunt' I don't think it worked, since you scared out the whole crowd!" she glared at who appeared to be the leader, since he stood in front, with the sword. "And the fact that you totally just destroyed the Winx-table is _not_cool." She looked remorsefully at the crushed table that had held the portal-thing.

"I think that's the least of your worries, Animal-Charmer. We've come for you and your friends' powers." He had a rather proud air to his voice, which matched his dark eyes that seemed to flare up when he got annoyed.

"Very funny." Angie said flatly. "My powers of what? Knocking stuff over? Tripping over things? Go ahead."

"Don't try and play stupid, girl. We know what you possess."

Angie looked to her friends. "Uhmm, you wouldn't happen to know any valuable objects we've got laying around that they might want do you?"

"Not that I'm aware of!" Ella laughed. "Unless they wanted my wooden sword I've got at home..."

The elf-dude looked more annoyed than ever. "These are real, for your information! And I suggest you give us what we want before we destroy you with them!"

Angie then noticed the one on the left cock an arrow, and the one on the right raise his stick like he was going to sic a tree on them or something.

The fiery guy approached Angie with his sword drawn while the other two did the same for her friends. "Whoa whoa, wait. No need to be uncivilized! Can't you just tell us what exactly you want?"

He stopped suddenly and looked as if he had just come to a realization. He chuckled. "No way. You don't know, do you?" He looked to his friends. "In that case, this has become a very easy project." The guy with the stick suddenly lashed it through the air, and with it came a huge wave of freezing water that splashed against the friends. Angie gasped, taking shallow shaky breaths. She didn't do well in cold, and it must have been worse for her friends who weren't even wearing jackets! The three guys laughed, as if they were just playing a game right now. As he was distracted, Angie angrily walked up to the fire-dude, and with all her strength, punched him in the gut. He doubled over. Clearly his fabric-ey armour was not armourey enough!

"How d-" he started his face rather red.

"Well, you weren't being specific as to what you wanted, but you seemed like you were asking for a punch in the gut." Angie replied calmly. "Is that what you were wanting? My Tae Kwon Do powers? Can we leave now?"

Ella and Alexis stood smiling at her side. "Nice one, Angie! NO one gets my hair wet!" Alexis said.

"Ya know, most jerks let you know who they are, _then _attack! Who are you?" demanded Ella as she crossed her arms. Angie and Alexis stood next to her expectantly.

The guys with the bow stepped forward and looked towards his friend. "She IS right. That wasn't much of an entrance." He hesitated for a bit. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter if you know who we are. My name is Adam, and I have control over earth-powers, while this is Aden, with power over fire and lastly, Arvin, the water former. Together, we are the Fellowship of the Phoenix." he looked towards Aden as if to reassure he had said it right.

Instead of confirming he stepped forward again. "It doesn't really matter as long as we get you three to our leader so that our mission will be complete and our lines as Kings restored." With that, Angie found herself pinned against the wall behind her with a sword at her throat. She glanced over to see that her friends were in the same danger as she was. Anger and confusion seemed to surge through her, as she hoped she wouldn't die here. Not here, not now - what would her parents think? And she had to save her friends too! She looked down to see herself glowing and suddenly Aden was thrust across the room and collapsed against the tables on the other end. She looked over at her friends to see that they had different clothes on and what appeared to be... wings, sprouting from their backs. They too had gotten back at the 'Fellowship of the Phoenix'. She looked down to see that her outfit had changed too - to an indigo corset and mini-skirt, with black combat-boots to match. She looked behind her to see that she too had small, dainty wings fluttering behind her. Her first thought was, "Oh great, I AM dead. Where am I?" But she glanced around to see she was indeed in the same room as before, with her friend shooting strange things from their hands at Arvin and Adam. They looked to be enjoying themselves.

As she stood there, wondering what exactly had just happened, she felt a strong hand close around her arm and that warm blade against her neck again. "Stop fighting now, or she dies!" Aden shouted from behind her. She didn't dare move or speak, for fear of her throat moving just a centimeter.

Ella and Alexis stopped immediately, looking very stunned. "If you cooperate, we'll take you to our leader without harm - if not..." he pressed the blade against Angie to emphasize what he meant.

It was then that they heard a high cheerful girl's voice yell, "Over here girls! It's them!"


	3. This is actually real?

**Chapter 3- This is actually…real?**

* * *

><p>Ella's eyes widened, how was this happening? Or better yet, <em>why<em>? Somehow the exciting trip out west had gone from a dream come true to her worst fear come alive, she felt her heart stop. Nervously, she focused on her best friend who was now in grave danger. She turned her head to Alexis; she was just as freaked as her. Sure, her favorite hero's motto was "Let's get dangerous", but now it seemed oh so stupid."_What are we going to do?" _

Then out of nowhere came a voice that exclaimed, "Over here girls! It's them!" Ella looked up in the direction the voice came from. Her blue eyes widen, she was both stunned and relieved. "_This can't be real too! Can it?"_

Cutting into her thoughts, Alexis shouted. "Oh my gosh! It's the wi-win- WINX!" She began to jump up and down at seeing the famous six girls with her own eyes.

The Fellowship turned to see what the girl was freaking out about. Sure enough there they were, in full Enchantix mode. Each looking like they were ready to fight.

"Oh, thank Magix!" Ella said under her breath as she wiped her forehead, thankful that she and Alexis wouldn't have to deal with these "villains" alone.

"The Winx Club, what are you doing here?" Aden asked forcefully. He looked at Angie, right now, the Winx where a much bigger target. He lowered his blade and pushed her to the ground.

Angie shot him a look. "You okay?" Ella asked once she and Alexis rushed over to her, making sure she really was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she reassured her best friends.

Aisha flew lower, "A better question is what you are doing here. And what you want with these girls!"

Arvin grumbled, fairies always seemed to get in the way. "None of your concern,_ princess_."

Rather than responding to that with an answer, Aisha gave him a taste of his own medicine and shot him with an energy blast. The blast knocked him down. He scolded as he rubbed his head.

"Way to show him!" Alexis cheered, not hiding how much she was enjoying it. Angie and Ella couldn't help but to laugh a little.

Aisha smiled, "And I thought that the Trix were bad!" She said. Looking right at the guys, Stella joined her friend. "Yeah, bigger jerks!"

The reaming members of the club landed on the ground near the three teens where sitting. "Leave now, or you will face the power of the Dragon's Flame!" exclaimed Bloom as she created two large balls of energy in both hands.

Adam, Aden and Arvin looked at each other; this "easy" mission wasn't going nearly as well as they had planned. Dealing with the girls- fine. Dealing with the Winx Club- not so much. Aden gave the new fairies a sharp look that sent a shiver down each's spine. "This isn't over, by no means is this _over._ The Fellowship _never_gives up on what it wants, we will get it one way or another." With that, one by one they stepped into their portal and were gone as fast as the came.

"Thank goodness," Angie said after they were gone.

"You can say that again. I'm just glad we are all okay." Alexis said as she and Ella helped Angie up off the floor. "Yeah," Ella began, she looked around the room. This place was a mess! Tables, displays and decorations where destroyed. Ella leaned over and picked up a Bloom doll that had been inside the glass box. It was now in several pieces. _What we might have been if they hadn't saved us._

Flora walked closer to the group, "Are you girls okay?" She asked, clearly worried. Angie assured them that they were fine, as she did so Ella examined the building and Alexis; well she was just so shocked to meet the Winx in person (mostly Stella!) that she could hardly speak, heck, she looked like she was about to pass out!

"Thank you for saving us, I seriously don't know what we would have done if you hadn't showed up when you did." Ella explained, very thankful that the very unexpected event had turned out how it had.

Musa smiled, and placed a hand on the red head's shoulder. "No problem, it's all in a days work. I'm Musa, by the way." After saying that the other girls began to get ready to introduce themselves.

"You really don't have to introduce yourselves to us." Ella began, letting Angie take over. "We already know who you all are. Bloom fairy of the Dragon's Flame, Flora fairy of Nature, Aisha fairy of waves, Tecna fairy of technology and-"

"_STELLA!_Fairy of the shining sun!" Squealed Alexis, getting over her shock. The yell completely took Stella by surprise. Musa just laughed, finding amusement in it, "Looks like you have a fan, Stel!"

Stella just looked at her, then back at Alexis, unsure what to think. Before she could even say anything, Tecna butted in. "How do you know our names? And our powers?"

Ella smile and laughed a bit, did they not know? "Are you kidding? Just about everyone knows you girls!" The club just looked at her. Ella looked over at her friends; they looked as surprised as she did. "Wait. You don't know...do you?"

"Um," Bloom began, "I don't think so. Sure, we have been to Earth before..." Spotting something out of the corner of her eye, Musa walked over to what had been the Winx display. She picked up a sign, "What on Magix?" she breathed, examining the item.

"What is it Musa?" Flora asked as she made her way over to her musical friend and sat down beside her. "It's...us!"

"Huh?" Bloom asked as she raced over. Musa held up the sign. On it was the Winx Club logo and a photo of the Winx Club, but they weren't in their Enchantix forms, they were in their Believix. "A new transformation?" exclaimed Stella, she sighed, "Great, more studding."

After slowly taking it all in, the Winx turned and faced the three new fairies, clearly they knew what was going on. "Explain!" they asked as one.

Angie, Ella and Alexis joined the group. "It's kind of a long story..."

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken the bloggers long to explain to their idols that "The Winx Club" was an Earth animated TV series of which, they where the stars of, and the premise of the girls saving Magix multiple times.<p>

"So who makes, 'The Winx Club' anyways?" asked Bloom, using air quotes around their group name. Of all the Winx, she seemed the most accepting of the idea that the people of Earth though of them as cartoon characters.

"Um," Angie began, unsure of whether or not to tell them who "made" Winx, knowing well what happened who messed with the Winx.

"I do," a voice said from behind them. Ella, Angie and Alexis cried, "Oh."

"My."

"WINX!"

* * *

><p>Angie, Ella and Alexis all watched as a figure emerged from the shadows. Eyes wide and jaws dropped, this was something that not a soul had seen coming.<p>

Angie and Ella suddenly felt a poke in their ribs; they looked at Alexis who was standing in the middle. "Girls do you really think that is-"

"Iginio Straffi." The man introduced himself. He turned and smiled at the Winx Club, "Ah yes, the Winx Club. It is so nice to finally meet you all in person." Bloom and Stella gave warm smiles as he shook each of their hands; however rest of the group weren't nearly as over the moon about the attention.

"So you're the guy who is making a show about us. Why?" demanded Aisha.

"A fascinating tale of faeries, fighting for the good of man-and faerie-kind was a story I couldn't possibly keep to myself. I've spent years yearning to spark the imagination and creativity of children around the world, and what better way than to have some charming young heroines star in a magical series unlike any before?" At the last sentence, Stella blushed, looking insanely pleased with herself.

Aisha folded her arms; this dude wasn't serious, was he? Judging by the expressions on Tecna's and Musa's faces, it was clear that they didn't believe it as much as Bloom and Stella.

"Okay, now that we understand that, what about us?" Angie asked as the three new fairies joined the group of seven.

Ignoring what Angie was saying, Aisha asked, "But that_ still_doesn't explain how you know about us!"

"Okay then..."Angie said as she stepped back. Clearly the Winx where more concerned about themselves at the moment - not that she could blame them. She wanted to know how he did it too.

"How does anyone know anything?" the man questioned.

Musa looked at him in disbelief, "No riddles - explain!"

Now Iginio was starting to get nervous, clearly this was a day he hadn't seen coming and had no idea what to do. "Err, well by observation or course."

"How could you 'observe' us? You don't have magic! You're human!" Tecna exclaimed.

"Ah, but that doesn't mean I don't have access into your world." He grinned mischievously at the girls' stumped faces. "For every action, there is an equal or opposite reaction. You can visit my world, so what makes you believe I can't visit yours?"

"Okay..." Ella said, unsure of what was going to come out of his mouth next.

Iginio then turned back to the Winx, "And who said I _wasn't_magic?" All of the girls exchanged nervous glances; this was getting way too creepy.

"So you might be magic and can enter our world, but how did you 'observe' us?" Bloom asked making air quotes around 'observe'.

Another grin formed, "I have my ways and my connections. That is all you need to know."

Ella waved her hands in the air as if she was trying to direct traffic, "Now that this is understood, what about us? Have you been stalking us as well?"

He shook his head, "No, only the Winx. I don't even know who you are. But I do love the outfits!" He looked at Alexis' top and rubbed his chin. "Something like this would be great for a doll line." Alexis looked at him and stepped behind her friends, this was way to strange.

Ella rolled her eyes. _Really? _"So you know nothing, super. What about you girls, is this part of season five, or six? Did Faragonda send you here to find us? 'Cause if that is the case, someone has been reading a lot of Winx fan fiction!"

"Um, what are you talking about? We were on our way back to Alfea to teach." Flora began.

Tecna snorted, "This is the last time we let Stella open the portal."

"So, this was by chance?" Angie asked, now there were more questions than answers.

"Afraid so," Flora said as she joined the three confused faeries. "But you girls have amazing powers, you're faeries."

"All you need is a little training..." Stella began.

"And what better place to get it than at Alfea?" finished Angie, Alexis and Ella at the same time. The Winx just looked at them, having no clue how they knew that. "What? We _do_run a huge fansite for you girls. So we know everything you do. We have even written it before!"

"Just one question," Alexis said, "how are we going to talk our parents into letting us go to Alfea? They think it is just a setting on a TV show!"

"Are you sure of that?" inquired Bloom. "My parents had some strange stories of me as a child that she failed to mention to me until I was about your age."

"After a day like today, anything is possible." Angie said as they walked out the door.

Alexis grinned, "If we post about this on Winx 4 Life, do you think anyone would believe us?"

Ella laughed, "Maybe if it were a fanfic they might. They just might…"


	4. Family History Lesson

**Chapter 4- Family History Lesson**

* * *

><p>The three girls stood outside the convention building, the cold wind biting their ears as they pulled out their cell phones.<p>

"Hello?" Angie heard her mother's voice in her small blue phone.

"Hey Mom, can you come pick me up now? I have some people I think you'd like to meet..." she waited patiently for her mom's "okay" and quickly hung up. "So, are you guys' parents on their way too?"

"Mine have just left." Ella confirmed as she pocketed her own phone.

"And mine are just about to!" Alexis piped up.

"Great. They'll either be in for a surprise, or have quite some explaining to do..."

After what felt much like an hour, standing in the cold - with only Stella's sunshine powers to keep them warm - three cars came in, one after another and came to a halt nearby.

"Hey mom and dad!" Angie said to her parents as they stepped out of the car. They did not return the greeting however, as they saw who was standing with them, and strangest of all, who was standing beside themselves. The three girls scanned the  
>looks on the parents' faces; all the same bewildered and somewhat worried look.<p>

"JAMES?" Ella's mother, Juliana exclaimed. "Marie?"

"Juliana? Is that really you?" Marie asked cautiously.

"Yes! And Kathy? Robert?" Juliana turned to Alexis' parents.

"Why, if it isn't Julie and Ethan." Kathy smiled warmly. "Wasn't expecting this meeting soon."

"WHAT meeting?" The three teens demanded. "How do you all know each other?"

Angie wasn't sure whether it was what she just said, or a sudden drop in temperature, but the color drained from each of the adults' faces in unison. "So we all have kept quiet, eh?" Ethan decided.

Ella gave an exasperated sigh. "You mean the fact that we're all apparently faeries?"

There was an uncomfortable pause. Ella looked from face to face, trying to read their expressions. She turned to see her friends doing the same.  
>"JUST to make things less awkward here, I might mention that Bloom here wasn't told she was a faerie 'till she was sixteen either!" Stella chimed in loudly. Everyone jumped, forgetting that the Winx had been standing there quietly the whole time.<p>

"Um," the adults said at once, each of them had trouble making eye contact with their daughters. "Well, it's not JUST that you're faeries..."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Marie said. "Girls, we know that you know enough about faeries already due to the Winx Club here." She gestured to the six older faeries behind them. "But that's not the only thing you need to know..." Her light blue eyes darkened with worry.

"What _else _could there possibly be?" Angie asked, as she and her friends stood closer together, bracing themselves for impact.

The parents looked at each other, as if silently making decisions before Juliana piped up. "Long long ago, before many of the planets had formed - there was a huge war among the four first planets; Domino, Linphea, Tides and Celestia." She looked at the three girls solemnly, as if to make sure they knew what she was saying so far. "That war raged with undeniable fury, and the four realms would not settle down for peace until one would stand alone, and the others become their slaves. Four ancient elves, each from the four planets and practiced in the Old Magic, were friends, and, hating the situation between their home planets decided they must intervene.

"They created four weapons; all forged with their great magic of the four main elements, earth, water, fire and air... With these weapons - influence could be taken over the element it represented, and was the key to winning peace among the nations. They combined the weapons, and took command of the elements and brought a threatening storm over all four planets. Each elf went to talk with the rulers of the nation, predicting that if the war was not stopped, the elements would rage on and destroy all life. The rulers did not realize that the elves were the ones commanding the elements, and feared the chaotic storm would overtake them. Trusting the elves' advice, they declared a peace treaty, and lo and behold, the storms cleared.

"From then on the nations got along, but the weapons still lay in the hands of the elves and passed down to their ancestors. Too much power, as we all know, often leads to corruption - and not far down the line, the elves reunited and used their weapons to try and take over the universe. They were stopped at great expenses, and the weapons stolen - so that they could not continue down the line of ancestors. Instead, they tried to destroy them - which could not happen, for they were forged with great magic. Instead, four trusted people were given the weapons to keep safe and never use unless a crisis came along. They were passed down to each ancestor until they got to us." She paused. "And now to yourselves."

The three girls gaped at Juliana, trying with great effort to take in what she had just said. "But... but how did you get here to earth? Why? And why didn't you tell me I was a faerie in the first place?" Angie asked her parents.

James sighed sadly. "Perhaps it's time we now tell our little stories, right?"

"Well, for one thing, I didn't meet your father at work..." Marie started, laughing a little bit. "I met him while on a quest for the Queen of my realm, Jewlaria. I was Queen Roxanne's right hand lady for a long time, and even helped find her Lost Gem at one point, her little baby Lapillus. That, sadly, was where things went wrong. I had traveled to the non-magic realm of Alisena and had met your father. We ended up finding Lapillus together and brought her back to Jewlaria for the queen.

"This was well, until she found out that James was a foreigner, from what had long ago been a rival planet, and had accompanied me - and come to her kingdom. She was outraged at this, and very worried that the secrets of her nation would be exposed to him - and paranoid that the people of Alisena would come and take over, so I was banished. Sent here, to earth where James and I married and made best of the situation as we could. And, of course, I had you about a year later. We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner - we couldn't decide when the time was right."

Juliana gave a small smile, "Sometimes good friends share secrets, in this case, Ella, your father and my tale is similar. Seventeen years ago Ethan and I where right hand to the King of Magix. But one day evil forces imprisoned the King and we tried to break the spell, but their magic wasn't strong enough. Angry, he banished us both from the Magix, claiming we had tried to kill him. Too embarrassed to return back home to Tides, your father suggested that we go to Earth, and that is just want we did. And together we began a new life. Four weeks after moving in on Earth, I found out I was going to have you Ella."

She closed her eyes and looked down, "I tried to tell you a few times, but it seemed like fate had other plans. I wish I had been the one to tell you..."

"Speaking of which, how did you girls find out?" Alexis' father cut off Juliana as the though passed over his mind.

One by one, Angie, Ella and Alexis began to retell the events that had leaded them to discover their powers. They enthusiastically described the huge turn of events during the convention, much less worried about the situation now that it was over, and now eagerly providing their slightly-over-emphasized versions of the story. The parents listened intently, looking impressed here and there, but overall wearing masks of worry.

"I don't like the sounds of these Phoenix characters..." Kathy said quietly. "You said they had pointed ears?"

"Yeah!" Alexis said. "And huge swords and stuff. It was really thanks to the Winx that we survived." she added humbly.  
>Kathy looked at her husband. "You don't think that the Elemental Elves are back to their mischief, do you?"<p>

"Well it was a bit more than mischief that lot caused, but I don't know. They haven't tried to pull any stunts for ages, why now?" his voice held a bit of reassurance, but his face did not conceal the worry. "If they are back, then you three are in for quite the adventure..."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting over the horizon as Angie lay on the hard, but somewhat comfortable bed of the hotel, her ear buds crammed in her ears and her most comforting music on her MP3 player playing. Her parents were out getting dinner, and her brother was downstairs playing pool, so she sat alone, trying to take in what had happened earlier that day, without her head exploding.<p>

Scattered light reflected across the green blanket under her and she watched the little specks of dust rise in the light. She stared absent-mindedly into space as she wondered what was going to happen to her. Those words Alexis' parents had said... about those guys being after them... it couldn't possibly be true! She was back in her cozy room, with too many blankets over her, still sleeping and dreaming these crazy dreams...

But somehow she knew that wasn't true.

She was caught somewhere between a fantasy, and a nightmare. Sure, having powers, whatever they might be, meeting real faeries, going to a school in another dimension possibly... it all seemed great, but was almost dying even once worth it all? She sat up and dug her hands into her mattress imagining what more was to come. Would going to Alfea really help her and her friends learn magic strong enough to defeat the Elves? Or would the Winx have to come to their rescue every time?

She didn't notice her parents come in, or even that she had grabbed a slice of pizza and started munching on it. All she could think about as she started out the window at the rustling trees was what was going to happen next?

* * *

><p>Ella flung herself on her bed in the hotel room and carefully removed her tall boots. She pulled her laptop out of her bag, after this crazy day she had she needed to write and get somewhat back into her normal routine. But she couldn't nor would she forget that day.<p>

She turned her computer on, once connected to the Internet she opened Internet Explore and logged into her email. Oh how it piled up, she read a few messages, somewhere reviews, some comments and so on, and just about all of them where about the Winx. And for the first time none of it meant anything to her.

She now knew the truth behind it all, and some of the magic was gone. The Winx were real and so was everything she had always believed in, she had meet the shows "creator", and now most of all she was a faerie like the Winx and her, Angie's and Alexis' life was now and forever a magical, dangerous adventure.

It almost seemed as if her fanfics had jumped off the computer screen and emerged with reality. But she never imaged what had happened would or could. Now she and her friends were in grave danger and Ella had no way of knowing what would happen next. They had everything to lose.

The only way to stay safe was for her and her friends to go Alfea, and learn how to use their powers and defeat the "Fellowship". Ella felt cold chills down her spin at even the thought of having to see them again. The problem, she didn't know if they would be going to the magical school or not.

"What is going to become of us?" Ella turned and looking in her screen only to see her reflection. Now another cold fact had hit her, her entire life was a lie, a mere cover story.

"I hope Angie and Alexis are doing okay." Ella pulled out her phone and called her friends, they needed to stick together. They had to be united.

* * *

><p>Alexis cuddle into the blanket on her hotel bed, she was freezing. <em>Why didn't I wear something warmer? And why didn't we spell up a coat or something?<em>

Alexis grinned, she was a faerie now. She was magic! "I'm a faerie," something about saying it out loud made it more official, more real. And this time she wasn't dreaming, this was her life now. Or rather, it had always been, but now she knew about it.

Even though the day had hands down been one of the scariest one she had ever had, it was also the most exciting. She meet Stella, grown wings and now was possibly going to the Alfea. This was every Winx fan's dream come true, and now it was her life.

She smiled as she answered her phone. Her life was just begging.

* * *

><p>Alexis sat at her computer, staring at her computer screen of Stella in a light pink rose background that she created herself. She was so bored and had nothing to do, and just then her mother came in. It had been a few weeks since the convention and life hadn't gone back to normal. All Alexis could think about was what had happened, and going to Alfea, of course.<p>

"Um, sweetie, what are you doing?" Her mother asked.

"My desktop is not speaking to me." Alexis replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I'm just bored" Alexis sighed.

"Well, Okay, I'll leave you and your...desktop, alone" Her mother joked, then left the room

Alexis was still thinking about the day of the Nickelodeon Convention a few days ago. She had met the Winx Club, found out she was a fairy, and could possibly go to Alfea! The thought of having powers was so exciting, but still made her nervous. She would have to face dangers in her life because of her powers and risking her life wasn't as much of an exciting thought.

_I wish I could go to Alfea, but will my parents allow me?_She asked herself.

Alexis decided to go online to see if Ella or Angie were on. She logged on to Gmail, indeed, they were both online.

"Hey!" She typed to Angie.

"Hi. ^^" Angie replied.

Alexis started a three-way conversation with Angie, Ella, and herself.

"I still can't believe what happened last week at the convention." She typed.

"Me either!" Angie typed back.

"Ikr?" Ella typed.

"Real nervous about asking my parents 'the big question'" Alexis entered, referring to asking her  
>parents to give her permission to go to Alfea.<p>

The conversation continued for about a half an hour.

Later that day, Alexis sat at the dinner table eating Chinese food her Mom made. During dinner she almost worked up her strength to ask her parents, but couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

The next day she swore she would ask their permission to go to Alfea that day. "Today, I WILL ask them!" she told herself.

When she got home from school, she asked to sit down with her parents to talk about something important, as if she were the parent of them.

"Honey, if this is about a raise in your allowance..." Her dad started.

"That's not it." She took a deep breath, and then said nervously, "Can I attend Alfea?" Her parents looked surprised.

"Honey, going to a fairy college in Magix is huge. I'm not sure it's the best ide-" her Mom started, but Alexis cut her off.

"But Mom! I've wanted to go to Alfea forever! And now I know it's real, and that I'm a fairy! It's my dream! Please! And going there will help me learn to be a better fairy and make me stronger." Alexis interrupted.

Her parents looked at each other for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Well, if it's that important to you..." Her mom paused to double think for a second to decide if it really is a good decision. "And, it should keep you safest from the people after you... You can go".

"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alexis squealed with delight. "I'm so excited!"

The next morning, Alexis told Ella and Angie the great news.

"Did you guys ask yet?" Alexis asked.

"Yes! They said yes too." Ella typed.

"Me too!" Angie wrote.

"YAY! We're all going to Alfea! The same college, and it's for fairies in a magical dimension!"

It was so exciting. What else could possibly happen?


	5. Off to a world of wonder

**Chapter 5- Off to a world of wonder**

* * *

><p>Flashbacks of the convention's battle instilled fearful emotions for the three teens. Cold chills raced down their spins like a bowling ball down a lane at full speed. But a strike wasn't for certain; much like the path now had intertwined with the friends' fates.<p>

Returning back to that very spot where their parents had told them the truth- the truth they had never imaged could be seemed both be fitting and upsetting. The only reason they had returned was so the Winx could escort them to Alfea, after all they knew little of this reality and asking to meet up somewhere else would be a pain for the Winx. After all, they were already doing a large favor for them.

A cold wind hit Angie as she reached for her cell phone, she checked the time. It was ten till noon. _Or ten till Magix._

She gave a slight grin at the somewhat lame joke she had created. It was better to laugh than cry. And she feared if she started to she wouldn't be able to stop. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Ella and Alexis, much like herself both of her friends didn't seem to be completely there.

"Today is such a big day," one of the mothers' said. However, Angie had a hard time telling who the voice belonged to due to both the wind and loud city noises.

"I know," Juliana leaned up against her blue rental car. She brushed her bangs out of her face, "It almost seems like yesterday the girls where just babies."

The conversation between the three women keep on chatting, but Angie stopped listening. She was almost afraid of what embarrassing baby stories may spill out of her mother's mouth. The young girl cringed at that, as much as she loved her mother she wished she could keep some of those tales to those in the family. But she had to admit, there were quite a few funny ones about her brother…

_What about Joseph, Angie's_eyes widened, how had that not occurred to her before hand? If her mother was a faerie and she herself were magical, and then was her brother magical as well?

Knowing the dangers of her powers, Angie felt inclined to politely pull her parents aside and ask, sure, she and her brother didn't get along all the time. But what brother and sister did? Besides she didn't want the Fellowjerks to come after him too.

"You okay?" a voice asked from behind, Angie spun on her heels to see Ella and Alexis who had left their bags to come check on her.

Angie nodded, "Just thinking… what about you guys?"

Feeling chilled, Ella rapped her hoodie tighter around her body. "Same, just trying to figure out what Magix is actually like."

Alexis looked somewhat confused, "Figuring out about Magix? Don't we already know a ton about it?"

"Yes and no. "She shifted her weight between her feet."We know what it is like in the show, but what if it is just that- fiction? What is the culture, currency, overall way of life like, and what do they speak; English, Italian, Latin, or maybe something else completely."

Angie and Alexis was starting to understand what their friend was suggesting. Ella looked down. "I'm worried about entering Magix..." She looked away, ashamed as a tear began to fall. "What if that spell is still on the King? What if they realize my family was banished; I don't know what they do to people there."

"It's okay Ella." Angie and Alexis hugged Ella.

Ella hugged her friends tighter, "Thanks guys."

Alexis laughed, "What are friends for?"

* * *

><p>"Hey everybody," Bloom announced as her and the five other members of the Winx joined the teen fairies and their parents. Cheerfully as they could; Alexis, Angie and Ella greeted the Winx back. It was then each of the girls went over towards their parents and said their goodbyes, it all seemed like a Hallmark made for TV movie scene. After a couple quick hugs and promise to behave and call home often, the girls grabbed their bags and joined the Winx.<p>

With a smile Bloom called out the famous phrase, "Winx Enchantix!" Angie, Alexis and Ella watched them transform, with great amazement. The power of the Winx was so strong that even several feet away Joseph could feel the energy long enough for him to stop playing his video game.

The Winx struck their poses, ending their transformation sequence and subsiding the somehow glittery air. The Winx smiled with pride as they used their wings to elevate them off the ground.

"Now it's your turn!" encouraged Aisha.

The blank friends glanced at one another; they didn't have a clue how to transform on their own, and lacked a proper name to use. Nervous as they were, the girls began to form their own (much less graceful) poses. "Um…Magic Winx?"

Despite their very awkward call, they began their own transformation sequences. The Winx and their families watched wide eyed, wanting to see if the transformations held any clues to the source of each of the girls' currently unknown power. Sadly, there were very little to no clues that had been caught by anyone. As if it wasn't already a known fact, their transformations confirmed it, they were very powerful, but how much was a mystery that was only beginning to unfold.

Feeling overwhelmed the three fairies made their way back down to the ground and waited until the fellow fairies explained their route to Magix and sent their luggage to their dorm so they wouldn't have to take it with them. Flora put her arms around Angie and Alexis, "You don't have to be nervous, and you girls will love Magix!" Up in the sky, Tecna reminded them they must get going. Without looking back the friends flew with the Winx, they were officially bound for Alfea.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact the flight had been long, it had also been liberating. The fear and nervousness began to fade away, and the empowerment of freedom began to pump within their hearts. Something about leaving the life one knew and entering a new one was such a marvelous feeling. From time to time the Winx would do tricks in the air and challenge the newer fairies to also give it a go. Naturally the girls weren't very keen on the idea, but they did try and did very well for their first real flight. Flying really was as simple as riding a bike… that is when you believed you could.<p>

After nearly an hour in the sky, Bloom slowed herself down and waited for the teens-who where lagging behind the group, to catch up with her. A kind smiled formed as she gestured towards the ground, "If you look down you will be able to see the city of Magix."

Following what Bloom had told them, they looked down. "Whoa! _That's _Magix?" Bloom nodded her head in confirmation. Like Ella had been thinking, the Magix they had watched for seasons wasn't quite like the Magix they would now be living in. Magix was much bigger than their computer screens and TVs had leaded them to believe. Angie began to scan her mind for a city that could possibly match the size, but she came up empty. Her guess, Magix was bigger than Texas.

A few feet ahead of the four fairies, Musa turned to friend and called. "Come on, we don't want to be late for our first day back as teachers."

Bloom flew closer towards her friends who then began talking about their plans for the school year. As they did so Angie looked down upon Magix. If one thing was true it was this, she was now in a world of wonder.


	6. Angie, the maid?

**Chapter 6- Angie, the maid?**

* * *

><p>"Esmeralda Moppins... ah yes, here you are. Off you go dear." a stern-looking woman with chopped brown hair and sharp spectacles watched as the young girl trotted off towards the huge pink college beyond. "Angela... Nelson, you say?" she noted as the new faerie stepped up to her. "I don't see..."<p>

"It's alright Miss Griselda!" shouted Bloom, who was dashing back from the castle. "I just spoke to Headmistress Faragonda and she gave me directions to let these three in," she indicated the Ella, Angie, and Alexis, "and lead them to her office." she winked at the three girls in a reassuring way.

Startled, and still shivering from nerves, the three girls jogged after Bloom and into the huge pink castle. Through the long corridors they went, barely noticing the beautiful and intricate designs along the walls, much unlike the basic details shown in the cartoon. As of now, their mindset was to follow Bloom and not get lost in the huge college!

They came to an abrupt stop in front of a grand mahogany door which, as Bloom lightly rapped on it, swung open on its own.

"Come in, girls." came a soft, crisp voice. Seeing the elderly faerie for the first time made the girls audibly gasp. She had snowy white hair pulled up in an elegant twist, and had a smooth, ageless face, that was streaked with smile lines as though she couldn't frown without much effort. If the girls hadn't known from the show that she was an older faerie, they didn't feel they could possibly guess an age that matched her looks.

Mystified by meeting another "character" for the first time, the three new girls quietly sat down in the three squashy arm chairs facing the elaborate desk occupied by the headmistress. "Er.. hi-" Angie started, feeling a bit embarrassed. Bloom had left them to their meeting, to help attend to the other students, so the three were on their own.

"No need to feel shy, dears." the Headmistress said kindly, waving her hands in graceful and complicated way. The three young girls watched with amazement as a tea kettle and cups slowly solidified in front of Faragonda'a waving hands. "Tea?" she offered. "Any flavor, you command the cup!"

"Thanks." Angie, Ella and Alexis said breathlessly as they took the cups and hesitantly asked them for their favorite kind of tea.

"So girls, I have called you here today to discuss our plans for you here." a slightly solemn look overtook her cheerfulness, and made her suddenly look much older. "Bloom informed me of finding you three, and relayed to me what your parents told you the day you were attacked. I honestly could not believe my ears when I heard the news, but alas, here you are, and I, as well as this school are here to protect you at all costs."

"P..protect us from what?" Ella stammered, though she, as well as the others knew the answer to that.

"A power that I had long thought was died out and a power that, with the right tools, could destroy the universe." She watched the girls' alarmed faces and added, "yet to counter that, another power that I thought was died out is sitting here in front of me!" she smiled warmly at them. "Now, I must ask you three, is there anything you would like to tell me? Anything you would like to ask?"

Angie looked at her feet. That seemed like a stupid question. There was an incredible amount she wished to ask the Headmistress, yet she didn't feel brave enough to do so. She briefly glanced up to see her two best friends at her sides, both wearing expressions of hesitance.

"I don't think so, Headmistress." Angie said simply.

"Very well." Faragonda nodded. "Now, before I send you off to Miss Griselda to find you rooms, I would like for you three to promise you'll work on finding out what your powers are. That will be extremely important as your first step in overcoming the villains you spoke of."

Angie, Alexis and Ella nodded solemnly. Somehow this seemed like a step they didn't consider impossible.

* * *

><p>Being somewhat late to make it to their assigned rooms, Angie and her friends trudged along to their dorm, which, fortunately, contained all three of them.<p>

"I wonder who we'll be rooming with!" Alexis exclaimed enthusiastically. I'm glad we're on the same level, but it looks like we'll have to meet our roommates..."

Ella smiled. "Well, this ought to be an adventure of it's own..." and with that encouraging thought, the three girls split off to find their rooms.

Angie paced down the short hall to find her name etched on on of the shiny glass doors lining the wall. "Angie Nelson and Silvia Sylania..." she read. "Well, time to go meet the person I'll have to live with for the rest of the year.." and she cautiously pushed open the door.

The entire room was painted a dull gray, with circles of what looked like the metallic-sheen of aluminum foil plastered along them. The lighting was a rather head-ache inducing shade, much like that of a questioning-room. She blinked repetitively to try and bring her vision into focus as she tried to scan the rest of the room. There were clothes everywhere, an where there weren't clothes, there were shoes, purses and tubs of jewelry. Angie looked down at her average-sized suitcase packed to the seams with just two weeks worth of clothes, and other necessities. She silently mused on how large a suitcase her new roommate must have.

Slowly, she made her way to what must be her bed under all of the Gucci handbags and diamond earrings and carelessly began to toss them to the other side of the room. It wasn't until she dug her way to the mattress and began throwing her sheets over it that she heard a very unwelcoming squeal.

"You! Maid! Did you do this? Did you throw my precious purses around like they're garbage? They are to stay ON the bed, where they will be safe from scratches and dents!" Angie would have had a hard time taking her seriously even if she didn't just call her a maid, or mention treating her handbags like babies. The girl was decked in what looked to be a dress made purely from aluminum-foil, minus the crinkles, and her platinum-blonde hair was straightened like a sheet of ice behind her back, giving her the illusion of being some kind of walking food-preserver.

"Erm, you must be Silvia," Angie said, biting back a laugh. "I can understand why you would like your... most lovely bags to have a bed of their own, but since we'll be rooming together, I think that bed may have been intended for my use..."

"Excuse me?" Silvia scoffed. "My _maid_ does not need to room with me. You will come while I am at school, so you can keep this pitiful little room _clean_." she stopped and observed Angie for a moment. "You know, you don't really _look_like a maid.. Mine always wear clean white dresses and have their hair tied back. You, however, look like you just came crashing out of an eighties-punk band. No matter. I'll just have to talk to my father about his selection."

Angie stared at Silvia, mouth twitching with amusement and eyebrows raised in a sarcastic expression. "Sorry _miss_, but I'll be cleaning my half. You'll get to take care of your own mess."

"In your dreams, darling. This is _my _room. I requested my own for a reason you know. I don't let poor, uneducated maids sleep in the same room as me."

"I don't think you quite understand yet." Angie said, choosing not to be offended, but rather enjoy the girl's arrogance. "I'm _not _a maid, I'm your roommate!" she held out her hand. "And the name's Angie, if you will be willing to lower yourself to know." she added sarcastically.

"I don't think so." Silvia said, sticking her nose in the air. "Come see the door, it clearly says S- oh!" Angie watched pleasantly as the horror washed over Silvia's face as she read the second name on the door. "I... This is an outrage!" without another word, she briskly left the room, head held high with a very sour look upon her face.

Angie sat down on her half-made bed and laughed. She felt almost bad about the situation, but couldn't help but laugh at this odd predicament. Her? A maid? Hah!


	7. Integration inspired tale

**Chapter 7- Integration inspired tale**

* * *

><p>Ella walked into her room across the hall from Angie's and next door to Alexis. At first the red headed fairy had been surprised to see none of them had been placed with each other, but they had arrived very last minute and they were in the same dorm and that was all that really mattered.<p>

The inside of Ella's and her roommate's, a fairy by the name of Sparks, room was painted in a very light shade of yellow. Unlike the living area the room was very, very bright. Not being use to so much light at once Ella shielded her eyes and searched for the plug. There was no way all of these lights where needed at this time of the day. Just as she was about to turn off an exchange cord, a voice stopped her.

"Who are you and what in light's name do you think you are doing? How dare you turn off my lights." Ella looked up to see another girl; Sparks, tower over her. An easy thing considering Ella was only almost five foot two.

The blue eyed girl got up off the floor, as she did she eyed her roomie, even though she wasn't that different than Ella herself, something was very strange about her, something that made her seem like a Barbie doll-plastic and un-life like. Sparks had long nearly floor length silver hair and narrow copper colored eyes that dig right into the other fairy. As if her appearance wasn't abnormal it's self, her clothing made her look- was what they would have called back home- let's just say it wasn't the kindest thing to say.

"Sorry, about that. The lights where extremely bright-"

"The way I like them," Sparks got up in Ella's face, "Now, who are you?"

Ella's eyebrows knit, why was she being Gibbs-ish? "My name is Ella, I'm your roommate-"

"So Ella, where are you from?" Sparks then when onto to circle the red head, who looked at her puzzled. "What is your power, red?"

_First the Fellowship and a wannabe criminal agent, what is next? _ Ella rolled her bag over to her side of the room. "First of all, my name is Ella. E-L-L-A, _not "_red", it isn't that challenging of a name." Ella gulped nervously; normally answering a question such as this wouldn't be a big deal. But considering Earth wasn't actually her place of origin and her parents where banded from the very place she was now expected to call home, she wasn't positive what her answer was. "I'm from Andros."

Sparks gracefully walked in her six inch heels towards Ella's side of the room. The girl had placed her laptop case and backpack on her bed and was starting to pull out some of her comics and Earth books, which caught Spark's eye. With her long fingers, she picked up one of Ella's comics and flipped though the colorful pages. "This doesn't look like any comic I have ever seen," she put it back down, picked up a book about fairies by Ella's favorite author quickly the fairy leafed though a few pages and glared at a nearly colorless Ella. "And you said you are from Andros, correct?" Sheepish, Ella nodded. Very glad she had left all of her Winx products back in her room on Earth, now _that _would be hard to explain.

Sparks sat down on the bed, crossed her legs and grinned. "Now are you going to actually tell me the truth, or must I go to the headmistress for answers." She pressed her full lips firmly together, "Now, tell me again. Who are you and where are you from?"

Ella began to panic, aside from her parents, her friends and their families as well as Faragonda where the only ones who knew of Ella's family's banishment, she knew very well that if the wrong person found that information was discovered not only Ella but her parents would be in a lot of trouble. There was no way she could tell the truth, Sparks was onto her. But Ella was a writer; she could come up with a story off the top of her head, maybe if she used her skills a cover story could save her.

"Fine, you caught me." Sparks looked impressed with herself, Ella wanted to roll her eyes, and she had to get a roommate with an ego. "The truth is my family does a lot of traveling. We move all of the time and our lives get really stressful so my parents bought a vacation home on Earth we spend all of our holidays at, and after a while I became a fan of some of the Earth stuff."

"Oh," Sparks got up. "Then what is your power?"

Ella smiled to herself, once again her story skills saved the day. "To be discovered. My parents really didn't use their magic a lot and my mom didn't go to Alfea or anywhere, they are more about academics. But when I said I wanted to go to Alfea they supported me, so here I am."

Going off the look on her roommate's face, Ella was confident that she had believed every word. "Oh." Was all she could mange as she returned to her side of the room.

Before Ella could have any more questions sent her way, she inquired. "What about you, what are you the fairy of?" Sparks tossed her hair over her shoulder and rambled on. _Note to self, when Sparks goes into Gibbs mode, ask her anything about herself and you are home free. _Making sure Sparks believed she was caught on every word Ella nodded her head every few lines.

* * *

><p>"So, girls what is your roommates like?" Angie asked as her and her two friends walked to the dining hall.<p>

"Well, Sparks is an NCIS agent in training that has an ego the size of Cloud Tower. She integrated me like I was a criminal. "Who am I? Where am I from? What's my power?"" Ella shock her head remembering her encounter.

Angie looked to her friend and lowered her voice, "What did you tell her?"

Ella scanned the area around them to make sure no one was really listening. "A cover story she believed hook line and sinker. Don't worry," Ella reached into her jean's back pocket and pulled out her iPod and waved it. "I may not get internet on this here, but I still can use my recording app." The fairy took off the ear bubs she had around her neck, handed them to her two friends who listened.

Angie laughed and high fived her friend victoriously, "Nice one!"

"What about you Alexis, you have been quite."

"My roommate is so mean and negative!" Alexis covered her face.

Angie wrapped her arms around the other blonde, "Don't worry. You aren't the only one with a mean roommate. Mine called me a maid." She looked at her friends who were puzzled. "Can you believe that? Me- a maid, just because my mom was a Lady in waiting does not mean I am going to be one nor a maid."

Ella laughed, "Our roommates, such kinder spirits." The friends laughed and lightly joked around with one another about their roommates.

Angie stopped laughing, "Guys. I think Ella has the right idea. Saying our true origins might not be a good idea. If the wrong person catches wind of this our families and ourselves could be in a lot of trouble."

"So we can never say where we are from?" Alexis frowned.

"There is one other way," Angie and Alexis looked at their friend. "Find a way to prove our parents didn't do anything wrong."

"Um, don't you think that is a bit ambitious? It wasn't that long ago we discovered our powers, faced the fellowship and so forth. Now we have arrived at Alfea, catch up with our classmates and stop the fellojerks before it is too late. Don't you already think that is a lot to deal with being first year students?"

"It is, but I fear if we don't do something about that it could become our biggest down fall."

"She's right. Time is of the essence, and lady luck is not on our side."


	8. A normal roomie?

**Chapter 8- A normal roomie?**

* * *

><p>A long awkward tension fell upon the trio as they slowly made their way down the dining hall. "So," Angie began. "You heard all about our <em>wonderful <em>roommates, what's yours like?"

Alexis grinned, "Well…"

* * *

><p>"Alexis Starr and Jillian Kleur " Alexis read aloud the sign on her door. As she entered, she had butterflies. What is my roommate going to be like? What will she think of me?<p>

No one was there. Though there wasn't lack of suitcases, clothes, shoes, pictures, and other items scattered carelessly around the room, as if someone was in the middle of unpacking and left somewhere.

Lexi carefully made her way to the other side of the clutter, careful not to step on anything. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room. Both beds had a mess on them, but one had the name "Jill" carved onto the head bored, so she assumed the other was hers.

She tried to take it all in. She was there, in Alfea, with her own dorm and fairy roommate, attending the same school as the legendary Winx Club. It was all so overwhelming, just to know it was all real, let alone actually being there!

Lexi plopped her giant suitcase on the bed and started unpacking.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaa!" A voice boomed across the room. Lexi jumped then turned around to see a girl in a crazy loud rainbow flowered dress. The skirt looked like a big puffy rainbow-colored upside-down flower. Her hair was a turquoise blue tied in a bun, and her eyes were violet.

For a moment, Lexi stood in shock at the giant rainbow flower that walked into the room. "Uh, hi. Are you Jillian?"

"None other!" Jill said in a gleeful voice. "Sorry about the mess, I'm just sooo excited about attending Alfea! Aren't you?"

"Uh...yeah. What's your power?" Lexi blurted it out before she even knew it. What's your power? Why are you dressed like a giant flower a rainbow barfed up? Are you always this hyper? were the questions going through her mind.

"I'm the fairy of storms"

"Really!"

"No, just kidding! I'm the fairy of rainbows!" Jill giggled

That made much more sense. "So, um...I'm Alexis. Your roommate."

"I assumed. What's your power?" Jill smiled.

"Um, that's unknown.." Lexi said in a quiet voice.

"Okay. Hey, wanna see me eat a banana in 3 seconds?"

"Uh, no. That's okay..." Lexi said, starting to get a little scared.

"Hey, I can help you unpack!"

"Uh, maybe you should take care of your own stuff first"

"Oh, you're right" Jill started her way back to her own side of the room, right as she tripped on a book and fell to the floor.

This will be an interesting roommate...for sure.


End file.
